theadventuresofdarieneerichardsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophia's Aquamarine of Friendship
Plot Question As the battle for Metroville rages on, Levonch and his forces moved on to targeting the family membes and allies of Team Darienee including Darienee's father at their places of work. Fearing the worst, a busy Darienee sends Sophia, Lionel and Mandy to save him. However, Mandy takes on Levonch single-handed and eventually gets captured by the latter and Sophia and Lionel are forced to retreat! When they get back with Darienee however, they find that not only are their friends being held as prisoners but that they are also being used as bait to trap them! Can our heroes save their friends in time? Plot Synposis References to Other Media *Darienee tells Sophia to snap out of her guilt trance by telling her one choice is to mope the night away, this is a reference to Dance the Night Away, a popular rock song from the 1970s Dialogue Mandy (fearful of her friends' lives): "Sophia, get the others and get out of here now!" Sophia (defiant): "NO! If we leave, you two will die!" Levonch (laughing evilly): "Brave girl! Too bad you will die too!" Mandy: "Don't worry about us! Just get out while you still have a chance Sophia!" Sophia: "I won't give up on you guys! It doesn't matter if we win or lose, I'd rather die and I CAN DO IT!" (At those last words, the Aquamarine of Friendship glows, damaging BOMB's anti-attack shield and healing the others!) (Sophia is determined to save Mandy and Phillip no matter what happens to her!) Levonch (in shock of the power of Sophia's Soul Gem): "How did that happen?! That shield was invincible!" Phillip: "That was one of the Soul Gems you guys went looking for in June right?" Mandy: "Yep, it's the Aquamarine of Friendship, Sophia's determination to save us must have powered it up!" Darienee and Lionel together: "OH WOW!" Sophia: "Guys, go downstairs and save the other workers, I'll handle this!" Levonch: "So what if your stupid pendant glowed big deal!" Sophia: "Since you BOMB jerks refuse to let my friends go, I'll show you what happens to those who threaten them! Wide-Range Power Laser Zap!" (The power of the Aquamarine of Friendship empowers Sophia to continue to fight back!) Sophia: "Darienee, Levonch has Mandy now and it's all my fault!" Lionel: "No it isn't Sophia, even though you're right about one thing, you are dead wrong that this is your fault!" Darienee: "Let me get this straight guys, Mandy was kidnapped right under your noses but you had to leave because BOMB was coming after you too?! Well then, let's get in the X-Hurricane and go after her and my dad now!" Sophia: "What's the use, Mandy is history!" Lionel (sternly): "NO SHE'S NOT! SHE'S AS TOUGH INSIDE AS SHE IS OUTSIDE! Besides, there's still time to get back to where she's being held and save her, I'm sure of it!" Darienee (noticing Sophia isn't fazed from worrying): "Look Sophia, you have two options, number one, you can mope the night away about what happened or number two, we can go back to Logic Towers and do all in our power to rescue Mandy, your choice!" Sophia (realizing her leader is right): "Good point, let's go!" (Sophia feels that she let Levonch abduct Mandy) Trivia *Sophia's Aquamarine of Friendship glows when she refuses to let BOMB hurt Mandy or Phillip despite the fact that she is losing *Sophia learns Wide-Range Power Laser Zap * Character Roles 'Main ' Darienee Richardson Sophia Edwardson Lionel Johnson Mandy Bolena Phillip Richardson Devin Richardson 'Antagonists' Commander Jordan Levonch 'Minor' Cassidy Richardson Jacqueline Richardson Matthew Richardson Donogann Nelson Mindy Carlson Blackfire Photo Category:Stories based on other fiction Category:Stories Focusing on Sophia Category:Stories Focusing on BOMB Category:Stories where a Character Learns a New Move Category:Novels Category:Important Stories Category:Stories Focusing on Mandy Category:Special Stories Category:Insight Stories Category:Stories with Big Battles Category:Stories with Important Missions Category:Stories Focusing on Team Darienee